Once More Into The Breach
by Zendura
Summary: Rukodaime Hokage Kazama Naruto will take the chance to save his friends and have a better life. To bad the fox neglected to mention some things! Warning Rape in the first chapter. NarutoFemKyuubi Tsukiyo?
1. Of partings and meetings

Once More Into The Breech

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I do own any OC's and OJ's (Original Characters and Original Jutsu's)

WARNING::: This chapter contains rape, but I will give a warning in story so you may skip the scene. I refuse to censer my writing:::WARNING

Naruto stood atop the Hokage Monument and looked down on the bustling city. He had grown over the years into an almost exact copy of his father, Kazama Arashi. Naruto wore the same style cloak with black shinobi pants and a tight blue sleeveless shirt, but what stuck out were his whisker marks and the green gem around his neck. The streets were alive with the celebration of the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, all thanks to the Rokudaime Kazama Naruto. He had finally earned respect in the village and it flourished with him in charge, but there was something missing. He always thought when he became Hokage that all his friends would be there to congratulate him and share in his happiness, but sadly only one of them was with him still.

Said person appeared behind him in a swirl of leaves. Knowing that he was thinking of the fallen, he waited for Naruto to acknowledge his presence. The figure stood just three inches shorter than Naruto's six feet, wearing an ANBU cloak that was open in the front to reveal a black ANBU issue uniform with the light gray ANBU armor and a mask tied to his waist. His silver gravity defying hair waved in the wind and his Hitai-ite covered his left eye and a mask covered his mouth and nose. "Kakashi, I can't do it. Every time I look upon the village I can hear their voices. I know they'd be proud of me, and I got my revenge, but now I feel so hollow. I feel as though there's nothing left for me here."

There was silence between them for a couple minutes while Kakashi thought carefully of his response. "Naruto, do what you think is right, but please don't give up on life. You have never given up before and I see no reason to start now."

Naruto smiled, Kakashi had always been the most adept at reading him. Looking back to his former sensei, and captain of his ANBU forces, his face became serious. "Kakashi, would you take the chance to go back if it were given to you? To try and change the past and save those that meant everything to you?"

Kakashi knew Naruto was serious. With a sigh, he walked up next to his Hokage and looked out across the village. "I wish for it every day Hokage-sama."

Naruto looked out across the village for the last time. "Then you won't begrudge me for taking it."

Kakashi's gaze snapped to Naruto's tear stricken face. "How?"

Naruto smirked. "Kyuubi and I will perform a demonic ritual that will send me to another dimension. As he explained it to me time travel is impossible, but there is an infinite number of alternate realities, each one slightly different than the last. The trick is to land in one where the difference is that it's not as far along as the one you're from."

Kakashi chuckled. "You truly are the number one most surprising ninja. But tell me, why go back if you can just go to paradise? Why take the chance of it happening again?"

Naruto smiled. "Kakashi, if there's one thing I learned from my life it's that something taken is worthless, but something earned is worth everything."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Those are the words your father told me long ago. To hear them again from his son warms my heart."

Turning to Kakashi, Naruto handed him a scroll. "Kakashi, before I go, I would like to ask you a favor. I would like you to become the Nanadaime Hokage. I know you never wanted the job, but you're the only one I can trust to lead Konoha down the right path. While it hurts to be here, I still love this village with all my heart and feel that you would lead it to prosperity."

Kakashi smirked as he took the scroll. "So, I take it you're not allowed any passengers on this trip."

Naruto gave his long time friend and older brother figure a sad smile. "No, I'm afraid not. It's not even guarantied that I'll survive the trip. Human souls were not meant to hop around the multiverse, as Kyuubi put it."

Kakashi looked back over the village. "Attempting the impossible once again I see."

Naruto nodded. Taking out a scroll and a familiar three pronged kunai he put them in Kakashi's hands. "I want you to have this. I don't have children to pass these down to, but you and Rin-chan do. Little Obito will become quite the ninja in the future, I know it. I know father would agree with me that these techniques would be safe with you. In the scroll are both the Rasengan, including my elemental variants, and the Hiraishin no Jutsu."

Kakashi took the kunai and the scroll. "So I guess this is goodbye then."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it is. I'll try not to annoy you so much this time, but I'll be damned if I don't fix your tardiness problem again!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Good luck my brother. I hope you find the happiness you're looking for."

Naruto and Kakashi shared a hug before the young Hokage disappeared in a flash of yellow. Kakashi chuckled again. "I can't wait to learn how you and sensei do that. And don't worry brother, I'll make you proud."

Deep within his own mind, Naruto walked up to the massive bars that confine the most powerful demon in this realm. "So Kyuubi, how do we go about this?"

Two large red eyes appeared behind the cage. "**All I need from you is three conditions. These conditions will guide you the dimension you seek. You will join with your other self at the first moment that you and I meet.**"

Naruto raised a hand to scratch the back of his head. It was a habit of his when he was either anxious or thinking. After an hour, Naruto turned to Kyuubi. "Ok, I think I got them down, but some how I know you're not telling me something."

The Kyuubi bellowed with a laugh so evil that it would have sent Orochimaru screaming for his mother. "**Very perceptive, you and I will be parting ways here. You will be going to one dimension while I will be going to another. While I regret not being able to have the satisfaction of torturing and devouring you, I will be free from this damnable cage.**"

Naruto smirked. "So this is also goodbye for us. Somehow, I don't think I'll miss you fur ball." Naruto could feel the hatred flow from the Kyuubi, but just waved him off. "Let's get this over with quick."

Kyuubi growled, but grit his teeth as he gave his vessel directions. "**Just keep the three conditions in your mind. Koumajutsu: Jigen Kurasshaa!** (Demon Art: Dimension Crasher)" Seeing the blond nod, he grinned as he sent an ungodly amount of chakra into the blond symbol of his imprisonment knowing it would be the most painful thing this human would ever feel.

Naruto grit his teeth as the chakra flowed through him. This was definitely the most chakra he had ever received from the fox. It was so much that he could feel it destroying his body outside his mindscape. As the walls finally crumbled around him and blackness took hold he kept the tree conditions clear in his mind.

**The Kyuubi and I meet before the academy.** He wanted time to prepare for what was coming. He had to stop Sasuke from defecting, stop Akatsuki from getting the Bijou, and keep all his friends alive. To do this, he would have to train like hell. Good thing he had a couple aces up his sleeve. Those being Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, Hiraishin, and Kusari no Tendo ga Makai (Chains of Heaven and Hell). Four of a kind, his lucky hand.

**The Kyuubi sealed within me is friendly and willing to help.** He figured if one thing could turn the tide it was this. Many times Kyuubi had refused him power to save his friends. Kyuubi always pointed out their original deal was chakra when he was about to die. This had lead to the demise of many comrades and friends. The only reason Kakashi was still alive was he threatened the fox that if his last precious person died, he'd kill himself taking them both down in a blaze of mutual hatred. The fox grudgingly gave it to him and he was able to kill Sasuke before he was able to kill the last person precious to him.

**I have the same parents as I do now.** He knew that the fourth was his father, he only learned this after both Jiraiya and Tsunade had died and he took the office of Hokage. The old man Sandaime had left a scroll in a secret safe that was revealed after someone tried to blow up the Hokage Tower to kill him. In the safe was a note from his father to him and his mother to say he loved them and would wait for them in the next life. Too bad it didn't say who his mother was; it just left the initials K.T. Not even Kakashi had known who Arashi's lover had been. Maybe this time he would find out.

As the blackness cleared he seemed to be rising from a glowing orb. Looking around, Naruto noticed millions, upon billions, upon trillions of the glowing orbs surrounding him. He then noticed a red essence rise from the same orb and rocket off in a streak of red. He then noticed himself streak of in a different direction, dodging around countless orbs as he made his way until finally he rammed right into one and the darkness once again surrounded him.

* * *

Unfortunately, today was just like any other day for little six year old Uzumaki Tsukiyo. She had run from a mob of villagers only suffering a nasty gash on her right arm from a broken bottle that had been thrown at her and a dislocated left shoulder when she wrenched herself out of the grasp of a drunken old man. This would have been a good day in comparison to her usual but during her running she had dropped Gama-kun, her frog wallet. Add to the fact she had just gotten her monthly payment from the Hokage and you get a very depressed little girl. She knew she'd have to resort to dumpster diving for food this month. With a heavy heart and the constant question of why she was hated she made her way home. 

Locking her door behind her, she notices her apartment had been ransacked again. With a heavy sigh, laden with too much sadness for one her age, she got to work cleaning up. After cleaning up all the garbage and waste that had been left about, she changed into a long night shirt. Before she laid on her futon she looked into a cracked full length mirror. She stood about three and a half feet and was almost sickly thin, but not quite. She slowly fingered her whisker marks as she looked at her face. Her shoulder length blond hair was kind of dirty, but she'd shower tomorrow. What she loved most about her appearance was her eyes, her deep blue eyes.

Looking out the broken window, she noticed it getting darker. Laying down on her futon, she tried to get comfortable. 'Well at least it's summer time. I need to get a new blanket before winter comes.' Rolling over, she got comfortable as she fell asleep.

A figure at the window grinned evilly as he noticed the child fall asleep. Waiting till night fully came, he snuck into the young girls' one room apartment. The moonlight shined off his gray hair as he casually walked over to the sleeping child. Kneeling down, he did a couple hand signs before touching her neck lightly. Whispering the name of the jutsu, "Busata no Jutsu. (Silence Technique)" his grin turned even more sinister as her neck had a faint glow to it before returning to normal. His fun could now begin.

**WARNING RAPE WARNING **

Not one to wait, he tore her shirt off her body and held her down by the throat. Seeing her eyes go wide as she woke and tried to scream, he smiled. "No-one will hear your screams tonight demon! After tonight, no-one will hear you at all!" Seeing the tears in her eyes only fueled his twisted desire as he used his free hand to rip off her panties. At seeing her young body exposed to him, he could feel his own arousal. He would rape the demon that attacked his village and then kill it. He would be seen as a hero, and the people would cheer his praise! Oh, what a sick and twisted mind he had. Undoing he pants enough to pull out his erect member, he thought of the perfect way to lubricate his entrance, for it would most likely hurt him if he didn't.

Pulling out a kunai, he stabbed the child in the stomach and twisted the blade as he stared into her eyes with a gleeful grin. The tears and silent cries pushed him to further cruelty as he removed the kunai and stabbed it into the mattress. The demon tried to hold it's wound but he just batted away her hands and sunk his fingers into the wound to stir up some blood. She seemed to be begging him to stop, so he pulled out his hand and stared into her eyes. He grinned as she seemed to relax ever so slightly now that wasn't tearing into her stomach. He chuckled to himself as he coated his dick with her blood. After he figured he was suitably lubed, he guided himself to her virgin mound after forcing her legs apart.

He loved the sight of her eyes as he placed the head of his cock at her tiny opening. They seemed to widen to an impossible size as she felt him start to push. His glee increased as he felt her rip as he rammed himself to the base of his cock. What he saw in her eyes he would never forget, he stared into her wide unfocused eyes as he pounded away at her. He could see the life start to fade. The sight just increased his arousal, so seeing as she had stopped fighting and just laid there, he moved the hand on her throat to join the other holding her waist to get a better angle. He threw his head back and let out a low moan as he got close.

As he approached his orgasm he failed to notice a red aura start to rise. As the aura rose, the child's eyes narrowed and in a split second the kunai lodged in her mattress found a new home in her assailants' heart just as he buried himself deep within her, filling her with his essence. Snapping his eyes to that of his victims, he noticed the fear and pain had gone and in it's place he found hatred and determination as his lifeblood sprayed onto her face and chest, he noticed she didn't even blink as some of his blood sprayed into her eyes. No, she was enjoying the life fade from his eyes as he slumped over. Her world the went dark just as ANBU and the Hokage arrived on the scene.

**RAPE SCENE OVER **

Tsukiyo opened her eyes as she heard the sound of water dripping. Sitting up, she found herself in what seemed to be a sewer, and she was sitting in two inch deep water. Looking around she noticed red and blue pipes along the ceiling.

**"Come to me child and all will be explained,"** Came a soothing, yet powerful, feminine voice. Standing up, she decided she really had no other choice seeing as she had no clue where she was. After what seemed like hours of endless tunnels, she came into a large open room with a very high vaulted ceiling and large iron bars blocking the rest of the room with a paper with a weird marking on it holding it shut. Walking up to the gate, she could feel something very powerful lay on the other side. When two large red eyes appeared behind the bars, she fell on her backside and scrambled backwards. The eyes disappeared and a figure walked up to the bars. **"There is no reason to fear me child. I will not hurt you."**

Tsukiyo just gaped at the beautiful woman before her. She looked to be in her early twenties and had brilliant red hair that fell down her back to just below her waist. She wore a light pink kimono with a white obi held to her body in a conservative and elegant way and Tsukiyo noticed a red fox with nine tails embroidered along the bottom. Standing, she approached the bars once again. "Who are you, and where are we? I mean, I'm dead, right, and this doesn't quite look like hell."

The woman smiled. **"I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune and we are in your mind."** Kyuubi had to hold in a giggle as Tsukiyo tilted her head slightly to the right and raised her left eyebrow. **"I'm sure you have more questions, so feel free to ask."**

It took the child a while as she looked around and then back to Kyuubi. "Weren't you killed six years ago? And why is my mind a sewer?"

Kyuubi's smile turned sad as she answered. **"While it's true the Yondaime Hokage did defeat me six years ago, he didn't kill me. Even as great a man as he was he would never be able to kill me, so he used a self sacrificing jutsu to seal me within a new born child. That child being you. As for the sewer, it's a surreal representation of your minds state."**

"Surwhat?" Tsukiyo's confusion was understandable since those were words she didn't know.

**"It basically means you're generally depressed, so your mind took the form of a deep dark place."** Kyuubi smiled when the girl nodded in recognition.

"So, are you the reason the villagers hate me?" Tsukiyo watched as the demon before her started to cry.

Kyuubi fell to her knees. **"Yes, they hate you because they see me instead of you. I'm so sorry that your life has been this bad because of me. If I could I'd change the past, but that's impossible."**

Tsukiyo knelt in front of Kyuubi as she continued her questions. "Why did you attack?"

Kyuubi bowed her head. **"I was looking for someone."** Tsukiyo tilted her head and raised her eyebrow in a silent question. **"I was looking for my son, Hidama. He was taken by humans wearing the symbol of the leaf village."**

Tsukiyo smiled sadly. "Then it's not your fault, and I forgive you."

Kyuubi looked up with surprise in her eyes. She hadn't expected to be forgiven. Smiling, she became even more adamant to help this child any way she could. **"Thank you Tsukiyo, but to make it up to you I'll help you any way I can."**

Tsukiyo's eye's lit up. "Can you help me become a ninja just like Hokage-jiji?"

Kyuubi nodded. **"I can, but you must realize a ninja's life is full of danger and hardship. You will need to kill, and not always for a noble purpose."**

Tsukiyo bowed her head. "I know, that's what Hokage-jiji told me," Tsukiyo looked at Kyuubi with pure determination as she continued, "but I want to become strong and be able to protect myself and those I care about! I want to be the Hokage because the Hokage is the best at protecting people!"

Kyuubi smile. **"Then I will help you."**

Tsukiyo flung herself through the bars and enveloped Kyuubi in a massive hug. They both were enjoying the embrace when a bright white light appeared on the outside of the cage as a tall man appeared. He looked to be in his early twenties and Kyuubi at first thought it was the Yondaime, but his coat said Rokudaime. Standing and pulling Tsukiyo behind her, Kyuubi growled. **"Who are you and how did you get in here!"**

Naruto shook his head as he got his bearings. Looking around, he noticed he was in his mindscape. 'Did the damn fox's Jutsu fail?' Hearing a growl, he turned to look at the cage only to be caught off guard as he saw what had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with a small blond child behind her. That is when he noticed that aggressive stance of the woman and her clothing. "Kyuubi? Is that you?"

Kyuubi continued to growl as she repeated her question. **"Who are you and how did you get in here?"**

Naruto then realized he must be in the child's mindscape. Turning to face them, he smiled. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime of Konoha! Well, back in my own dimension anyway!"

Kyuubi realized what must have happened. Growling again, she took a more aggressive stance. **"You will not consume this girls soul! I will kill you before that happens!"**

Naruto's eye's went wide. "I would never do such a thing!"

Kyuubi glared. **"You can not fool me human! You used Koumajutsu: Jigen Kurasshaa! You came here to consume this girls soul and take over her life!"**

A killing intent filled the room that even impressed Kyuubi, even though it was nowhere near her own. "I'LL KILL THAT NO-GOOD TWO-TIMING FOX! THAT MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD TRICKED ME! OH I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN!" Naruto then took some deep calming breaths when he noticed he had scared the girl half to death. Walking to the side of the room, Naruto leaned against the wall and seemed to fall deep into thought. After a while, Kyuubi watching him intently the entire time, he looked over to them. "Kyuubi, can you send me back home?"

Kyuubi looked at the young man and frowned. **"No, the jutsu destroys the body and sends the soul on its way. Didn't you know that?"**

Naruto growled and cussed to himself some more. Turning to Kyuubi, he had a look of defeat in his eyes. "He won. That fucking fox KNEW I wouldn't kill someone to take their place." He then realized he'd been swearing worse than Tayuya in front of a young child. Scratching the back of his head with a sheepish expression, he apologized. "I'm sorry for my rude behavior and my foul mouth. I was tricked by the Kyuubi of my dimension. He said I'd merge with my other self not have to consume it." Looking at the little girl he smiled. "So, can I ask you your name?"

Tsukiyo hid behind Kyuubi more when she was addressed. The scene of her rape playing over and over in her mind. Kyuubi realized this. **"Tsukiyo, go deep into the back of the cage. If he comes in here I will attack him, but for now I want to have a grown up talk with him."** Tsukiyo looked up at Kyuubi and nodded before running deep into the cage. Turning to Naruto she sighed. **"What conditions did you choose?"**

"Well the first one was that I would meet you before I entered the academy because there are enemies that I faced that will ruin the rest of my life, the major one being Orochimaru the Snake Sannin. He will turn my best friend, the person I considered a brother, against me. Second, is that the you that was sealed in me would be friendly and willing to help me. A lot of my friends died because my Kyuubi refused to help me unless we would die. Because of him, I watched too many people close to me die. Thirdly, is that I would have the same parents. It would be weird being anyone else's child. My father," Naruto looked to the back of the cave. He had been gradually getting louder during his rant, but stopped and used a much quieter voice to continue, "Our father was the Yondaime Hokage, Kazama Arashi. I know what you are thinking, how can a man force this on his own child, but I don't blame him. At the time it was me, some Uchiha, or a girl from a civilian family. The Uchiha would have immediately trained the child as the perfect weapon, and the civilian family would be attacked just like I was in my youth. He could not force his people to sacrifice something he was not willing to himself. Unfortunately, I never found out who my mom was because soon after Arashi left with me one of your attacks destroyed the hospital."

Kyuubi bowed her head. She remembered accidentally hitting the hospital. The humans managed to make a barrier of lightning and her attack was deflected right at the hospital. **"I'm sorry."** Looking back into the cage, she let couldn't help but think about the young girl. Turning back to Naruto, she frowned. **"I'm afraid you're stuck here then. I can tell you're being truthful so I know you won't hurt the girl, but what do you plan to do?"**

Naruto crossed his arms and sighed. "Well, if this dimension is like my own I might as well tell you my story."

Kyuubi nodded. **"If you let me hold your head you can let me see your memories."**

Looking down at the water on the floor he grinned. "That's good, I wasn't looking forward to sitting in the water as we talked. The first thing I'm teaching her is how to change things here."

Kyuubi smiled. **"Yes, that would be most appreciated."** Seeing Naruto walk right up to the cage and nod she reached out and touched his forehead. She saw highlights of the things he was going to change in his life within a five minute period. Looking at Naruto, she frowned. **"I see what you mean. I would do anything to stop those things from happening, but it may take time for her to trust you. I know you to be an honorable man from what you have shown me, but something happened just recently that was the catalyst for our meeting."**

Naruto scowled. If it had been enough to force an encounter with Kyuubi, it had to be serious, especially since she was only six. "Can you show me?"

Kyuubi looked away. **"If I show you, it will be from her perspective and it is not a pleasant thing."**

Naruto looked at Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, I want to see it all. From the beginning to now. It'll help me to understand her and I know if she gives the Hokage names he will see justice done. When I finally told him about some Chuunin that had been experimenting with genjutsu on me they were sent to Ibiki and died after twelve days of constant torture."

Naruto watched as Kyuubi bowed her head, still not looking at him, but reached out and touched his forehead once more. Up to that night it had been familiar, but when it came to this night his blood boiled, and he growled out the name Mizuki. Kyuubi even went as far as to when he showed up. After it was over, he noticed Kyuubi pull her arm back and he could see tears falling. 'She blames herself for this.' Stepping in the cage he gave her a hug as he spoke softly. "I know you feel it's your fault, but just as she said, it's not. I happen to know most Jinchuriki are mistreated and are alone in their childhood, but now she has us. I plan on teaching her everything she needs to know to become Hokage, that is, if she wants me to." Letting go and stepping back, he saw a small smile.

Kyuubi looked up at Naruto. **"I think she will. Just take it slow because, right now, she's deathly afraid of men."**

Naruto nodded then walked on to the other side of the bars. "I think you should call her out and tell her what she needs to know. Her training should start as soon as she's ready and willing. I, for now, am going to walk around so she won't be distracted by my presence."

Walking down the hall, he looked back to see Kyuubi heading deep into the cage. Turning a corner, he couldn't help but ponder his new existence. The fox had tricked him good. He was going to be trapped in here for a good long time, but he had a small smile on his face. He would treat Uzumaki Tsukiyo as he would a little sister because, really, she was in his eyes. He would help her become Hokage. Besides, this Kyuubi was much easier to talk to then his was.

As Kyuubi made her way to where Tsukiyo was, she thought about Naruto. The things he did in his life. On the whole, she felt sorry for him. He had lived through much sadness. Shaking her head, she saw Tsukiyo sitting against the wall so she knelt in front of her. **"Tsu-chan, it'll soon be time to wake up, but first I want to have one more talk."**

Tsukiyo looked up in sadness. "But I want to stay with you."

Kyuubi smiled. **"Don't worry, I'll always be here. When you wake up, just think about me in your head and we can talk, but right now I want to tell you to have the old man enlist you in the Ninja Academy."**

Tsukiyo looked around quickly before whispering. "Is the scary man gone?"

Kyuubi smiled softly. **"Yes, for now, but don't worry. It's time for you to wake up. Remember to ask the Hokage. And only tell him about talking to me if you absolutely have to. He may not understand that I'm helping you."**

Tsukiyo nodded and hugged Kyuubi as she noticed she was fading away.

* * *

Zen: Well there's chapter one of Once More Into The Breach. I hope you like it!

FemKyuu: Why did you to that to poor Tsukiyo?

MalKyuu: Because I'd kill him if he wimp'ed out and made it a super beating, I mean come on! What's more traumatic than that? I think more people should use this pretext more often!

Zen: That's because you make Oro-teme look like Mr. Rogers!

::MalKyuu gives the BAG GUY POSE complete with eye glint while looking over a pair of shades::

Naru: Where did you go anyway? I mean you went like the opposite way then me.

::Zen shivers:: He visited me to make sure I wrote it the way he wanted.

::A blond woman with a deep tan and blue eyes walks up with an ultra ditzy demeanor:: I'm Mihoshi Kuramitsu of the Inter-Dimensional Police Force! Somebody called about an unauthorized dimension jump?

MalKyuu: SHIT THE FUZZ::Uses Koumajutsu: Jigen Kurasshaa::

Naru: I think I left some ramen on the stove!

FemKyuu: Oh I'll help you Naruto!

::Naruto grabs FemKyuu and uses Hiraishin with a kunai he left in Tsukiyo's mindscape::

Zen: But Tsu-chan hasn't made the changes yet! YOU DON'T HAVE A STOVE!!!

::A loud explosion can be heard in the distance and Mihoshi walks up:: My ship's out of commission, can I stay with you till Kiyone picks me up.

Zen: I'm gonna regret this! Please review! I'll update ASLDM within a week don't worry!


	2. The Council and Interductions

The first thing Tsukiyo noticed when she awoke was that she wasn't in her home. Worried, she bolted up to see the one person she trusted in the village, the Sandaime Hokage. Without a second thought she sprung into his arms and started to cry. He just held the child as she cried into his robes, giving her soothing words of reassurance. After a few minutes, an ANBU appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Hokage-sama, the council requests your presence." At the sound of his voice, Tsukiyo was under the bed.

Sarutobi waved the ANBU away and knelt down to talk to Tsukiyo, but what he heard made him stop.

Tsukiyo was curled up chanting to her 'nee-san' to let her in. Frowning, he decided to stop any rumors of this here. "Tsukiyo, I'll be back in a little bit." Not getting any response, he sighed. Walking out the door, he raised his hand and in an instant, a dog masked ANBU appeared, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Without turning to the ANBU, Sarutobi spoke. "No-one is to enter this room, and it is to be sealed so not even the Hyuuga's eyes know what happens in this room." He turned to the dog masked ninja. "Under penalty of death, _No-one_ is to enter." Turning to the door, he did a blood-seal to lock it. "I will be back after I am finished with the council." As he walked away, one last thing could be heard. "I'm entrusting you with this Kakashi, don't let me down."

As the Hokage turned the corner out of sight, Kakashi summoned his team. "Panther, you are to hold an S-Rank barrier on this room with Raven. Chameleon, you are to watch the window. We will switch every hour. No-one enters this room alive." After a slight breeze, his team was gone. Standing before the door, the dog masked ninja thought upon the scene he and the Hokage arrived upon at the girl's apartment. He thought about her eyes the most. She had accepted on a subconscious level that Mizuki's life would have to end for her life to continue, and she had taken pleasure in that kill whether she knew what she had done or not. He couldn't help but think he would have too in her place. What's worse was the council would most likely spin this to be the child's fault. This ninja was no fool, he knew the child and the demon were two separate entities, and had complete faith in the abilities of the Fourth. Sighing lightly, he just hoped the Hokage could do something about this before things got ugly.

Sarutobi took a deep breath and let it out before he entered the council's meeting hall. "You have called me away from urgent matters, so if you could make this quick" Standing behind his chair as if to make a point, he looked out across the council. Almost all the faces he saw were dark and foreboding except for the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, and the Hyuuga clan heads. Although one could almost never tell what Hiashi thought until the man spoke.

A head of one of the more influential merchant clans was the one to speak first. "We demand that the Demon be killed tonight! Anyone that was alive the night that beast attacked could feel that it had used its power, and more than that, is that a shinobi of Konoha was found dead in the things lair! It is a danger and it needs to be…"

The man was stopped by the wave of KI (killer intent) that was directed at him "SILENCE!" Seeing the man frozen in fear, he looked out across the rest of the council. "Is this the will of the council? That a child be charged with murder for killing the man that was raping her!"

He could see a reaction in the Ino-Shika-Cho group as their faces took on a look of dismayed horror; Hiashi took on a disgusted and solemn look, while Inuzuka Tsume bolted to her feet and raised her foot on the table. "I hope the fucker burns in hell for it too! No child deserves that, Demon or no!" She turned to glare at the civilian, merchant, and shinobi clans that had raged for the child's death "You people DISGUST me! Don't you see she's just a little girl?! No family, no guardian, and no friends! This girl's life is hell because of you ignorant FUCKS!" Turning to the Hokage, she put her foot down and stood tall. "Let it be known from this point on she's under the protection of the Inuzuka clan. If she is attacked or even threatened in the presence of one of us, we will respond with force." She turned back to the ones she had yelled at before "Lethal, if necessary!"

What surprised everyone was when Hiashi stood, "I too declare one Uzumaki Tsukiyo under my clans' protection." The Ino-Shika-Cho group was soon to follow with similar pledges.

Sarutobi let himself smile slightly. He had expected something like this from Tsume and knew the Ino-Shika-Cho group would back her, but he was curious as to Hiashi's reason. The man was cold and calculating, but he was honorable to nearly a fault. With him behind the girl, many would step back. Not all of them, but enough to where he could go through with his plans.

Kyuubi sighed as she looked around. Tsukiyo would be unconscious for a while yet and she was back to being alone. A couple hours after Tsukiyo left, Naruto came back into the room scratching his head. "Hum, so all roads lead here I guess."

Kyuubi looked to the tall blond and figured she might as well try and get to know him since they were now stuck with each other. "So Naruto, tell me, what was the me from your dimension like."

Walking out to the cage and leaning against it, he thought silently for a while before answering. "I'd have to say he was the most arrogant, sadistic, and all around most evil being I know. He took pleasure in the fact my life was mostly a living hell and saw fit to tell me so." Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Kyuubi had bowed her head. After a short pause, he turned to Kyuubi. "So, how long do you think till she'll trust me enough to be within her sight?"

Kyuubi frowned. "I honestly don't know. That wave of KI earlier didn't help matters either, but I'll try and get through to her." Sighing, she sat with her back against the cage bars. Scowling at the water that she was now sitting in brought her to her next question. "How do you know how to change your mindscape? I doubt from what you told me it was to improve the other Kyuubi's living condition.

Naruto took a while to answer, but she could hear the sorrow in his voice. "It was when five of my friends died because Kyuubi refused to help me. After they died, I just wanted to hurt him somehow. I imagined his cage to be the most painful thing I could think of at the time. When I next entered my mindscape a few days later to confront him, I was shocked to find his cage became a whirling mass of super heated blades continually tearing at his ever regenerating flesh." She could hear Naruto grunt. "When I saw the rage, hatred, and most of all pain in the beast's eyes, I turned around and left. It stayed like that for three years before I finally got my revenge and saw no point to torturing the beast anymore." Sighing, he continued their give and take session. "Kyuubi, you told Tsukiyo you were looking for your son. If it's not too personal, I would like to know the story behind it."

"You can call me Ryoko." Hearing his questioning 'huh' she sighed. "Kyuubi no Kitsune is my title as Queen of the Demons, but my name is Ryoko. As for my past, I'd rather not talk about it."

Just then the voice of Tsukiyo could be heard, begging to be let back into her mindscape. They could both hear the fear in her voice. They both stood and Naruto started to walk away before Ryoko stopped him. "Naruto, wait." Seeing the questioning look on his face as he looked back at her, she let out a sigh. "She's going to need to become comfortable around you sooner or later. It might as well be now."

Naruto continued to walk away as he shook his head. "No, now is the time for you to comfort her and be there for her. She doesn't need me at the moment and my presence would be detrimental." as he finished his sentence, he disappeared into the darkness of the hall.

Ryoko smiled as Naruto disappeared. She silently thanked him for understanding before she pulled Tsukiyo before her. Before she could even speak she was enveloped in a fierce hug as the girl sobbed. She just held the child as she gave her the same calming words of the Hokage. Knowing she wouldn't be able to tell her without breaking into a sobbing fit, Ryoko went over her recent memory of what set her off. She saw the overly white room of the hospital and then the aged Hokage. She smiled as she heard Sarutobi comfort Tsukiyo much like she was doing now. Then an ANBU appeared and startled Tsukiyo. She then realized that the ANBU and her attacker nearly had the same color hair. While not much to some, that small detail triggered the overwhelming fear. "Tsukiyo, it's ok. You don't have to be afraid."

Tsukiyo continued to cry. "But sniff but he cry he came back!" Looking up at her 'big sister', she nearly went hysterical. "He came back to hurt me again! Didn't Jiji see what he did?!" She buried herself into Ryoko. "I thought I killed him! Why didn't he die?"

Ryoko rubbed Tsukiyo's back. "Tsu-chan, that wasn't the same man."

Tsukiyo just hugged her tighter. "No! It was him!"

Ryoko frowned, but she knew she had to do this. She quickly conjured two forms, one of the ANBU and one of Mizuki. "Tsukiyo, look, they are not the same person." When Ryoko told her to look she did and screamed as she tried to bolt deep into the cage. Grabbing the girl and holding her as to face the two images, she took a harsh, commanding voice as she talked. Pointing to Mizuki, she continued. "That is the man that hurt you! That man also died by your hand. You spilt his blood and watched as the life left his eyes." Now pointing to the dog-masked ANBU she used a softer, but still authoritative tone. "This man has saved you from the villagers on numerous occasions. Remember what happened to you on your last birthday." Getting a slight nod from the crying girl, she continued. "He was the one to stop the ones hurting you. He was the one that rushed you to the hospital. He is not a bad man."

She could feel that Tsukiyo had calmed down some, but she was still sobbing. Dismissing the illusions, the demon hugged the girl to her. After what seemed to be a long time, Tsukiyo looked to Ryoko and spoke up. "What about the scary man. Is he bad?"

Ryoko shook her head. "No Tsu-chan. He is not a bad man."

The girl looked doubtful. "Then why was he yelling? How can you tell? He was really angry and angry people usually hurt me!"

Ryoko gave the girl a sad smile. "It is an animal instinct that tells me when to trust and when not to. If you want, I can give you this sense to help you."

Tsukiyo looked wide eyed. "You can do that?" Seeing Ryoko nod she smiled. "Thanks nee-chan!"

Ryoko smiled as Tsukiyo hugged her. She started to leak her chakra into the girl's body to make the change. After a couple minutes, she was done. "There, you now will be able to tell when someone means you harm whether they hide it or not. Now back to the man that is now with us. He was angry because someone where he comes from tricked him and now he is stuck here. He will not hurt you so you don't have to be afraid of him."

Tsukiyo's eyes went wide. "He's still here?"

Ryoko nodded as she looked out towards the hallway. "Come on out Naruto. I think you should properly introduce yourself."

As Naruto stepped out of the shadows, Ryoko could feel Tsukiyo tighten her grip on her kimono. As Naruto stopped a couple feet from the bars he smiled and bowed. "Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage, at your service."

After the council members that were not called to stay had left the room, Sarutobi let out a sigh. Once there were only those that had pledged their clans protection for the girl left, he continued "Now, as for the matter that I wanted to speak to you about. I will be taking Tsukiyo into my home so as to protect her and so I can begin her training. I want her to be able to protect herself and have a happy life."

Hiashi rose and after a nod from Sarutobi, he spoke. "I am afraid I cannot allow that Hokage-sama." Raising his hand to stem any response, he continued. "I am afraid that you are too busy with your duties to the village to properly care for or train the girl. That is why I suggest one of us to take her in. I would volunteer, but the Hyuuga Council and I do not see eye to eye on this matter and they would most likely see to turning her into their personal weapon."

With a tired sigh, the Hokage slumped into his seat. "I see your point Hiashi."

It was at this time Yamanaka Inoichi stood. "I would like to take her in. After such a traumatic experience I think she would be better off in a home with as few males as possible and with my knowledge of psychiatry I could help her over come the experience. I also have a daughter her age that I think would be glad to take her on as a friend and sister."

Sarutobi smiled, remembering little Ino. "Ah yes, Ino would make a great friend for Tsukiyo. If there are no objections," Looking to the rest of the clan heads looking for and hint's of doubt, he smiled. "Then it's settled. Uzumaki Tsukiyo will now be staying with you, Inoichi. I'll have her stuff packed and moved to your house by noon tomorrow. Now, there is one final thing I would like to discuss. It seems that Tsukiyo has had contact with the Kyuubi and sees her as an older sister figure." Seeing the shock and worry on their faces, he continued. "I was going to request an S-ranked mission from you Inoichi, to enter the girl's mind and determine the level of this possible threat. If, indeed, there is need to worry. I will contact Jiraiya to see what can be done."

Inoichi looked apprehensive, but nodded. "Hai Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi stood and moved to the door. "You're dismissed; I will keep you informed on what happens. Inoichi, please follow me."

As Sarutobi and Inoichi came to the door to Tsukiyo's room, they noticed that the ANBU that was standing guard had still wet blood on his mask and the walls were splattered with it. The aged Hokage let out a sigh. "Then it is as I feared. They tried to kill her while I was called to the council."

The dog-masked ANBU nodded. "Yes Hokage-sama. Three Jounin level ninja tried to enter the room, but were stopped after lethal force was used."

Sarutobi nodded as he released the seal he placed on the door. "I want you to keep watch until she leaves the hospital." Getting a nod, he led Inoichi into the room. Looking under the bed, he found the girl still tucked in a tight ball in the back corner. "She's sleeping at the moment. Can you go in now or would you like to wait?"

Inoichi just made himself comfortable sitting on the floor. "I will do it now Hokage-sama. If she is in contact with the demon I will be able to see how they interact." Quickly doing the seals for the Shintenshin, he entered the girls mind.

Tsukiyo's eye went wide. "You're a Hokage!" She then noticed he looked like the fourth big head on the mountain. "But I thought you died sealing the demon in me! And don't you mean Yondaime?" Then a light went off in her brain and lit up her eyes. "You're an Uzumaki too?! I thought I was alone!"

Swearing at himself in his head, he stumbled for an answer. Ryoko saw his hesitation and smiled. "Tell her the truth. It would be counter-productive to lie and you're here to help her."

Letting out a sigh, he sat down. "This may take a while." It took a while to tell her about how he came to be in her mind and a little about his life and he answered almost all her questions except the one where she asked if he knew who their parents were. He wanted to tell her about their father, but that could be dangerous information if it got out. It had taken about an hour to go over everything, but now they were finished so he stood up. "You know, sitting on a wet floor gets really annoying."

Tsukiyo had really got hooked into Naruto's story and when he mentioned the floor she became down trodden. "I'm sorry my head is a sewer, nii-san."

Naruto just squatted down and ruffled the girls' hair. "Don't worry, I'll show you how to change it." Just as he finished his sentence he and Ryoko felt a presence enter the room. Recognizing the feel of the aura, he smiled.

As Inoichi approached, he noticed a man outside the cage he got worried. He instantly thought Naruto was the demon and had somehow escaped, for Naruto was blocking his view of both Ryoko and Tsukiyo. "How did you get free Kyuubi, and where is the child?"

Naruto chuckled as he looked straight at Ryoko. "You know, on any normal day I'd take offense at being called a demon," Standing up and stepping aside as he turned to Inoichi he smiled. "But in this world I think I'll take that as a compliment." Ryoko was thankful that Naruto wasn't looking at her because she was sure that she was most likely blushing.

Taking on a more commanding pose as he had learned to do as Hokage, he looked straight into Inoichi's eyes. "You know Inoichi, entering someone's mind without permission when not in a combat or mission situation is a big taboo in your clan, if I remember correctly, so that would lead me to believe the old man put you up to it."

Inoichi stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a tall blond man wearing a white sleeveless coat that came to inches above the floor with an embroidered red flame design along the bottom and mesh long-sleeve shirt. Underneath, he wore black ANBU pants with combat boots and a Konoha Haiti-tai was worn on his brow. Inoichi's breathing stopped as he let out a single word slip "Arashi?"

At hearing Inoichi use his fathers' name, he smiled. "Please Inoichi, flattery will get you nowhere. I am not Arashi, I am Naruto Uzumaki."

At this Tsukiyo stepped forward and glared at Inoichi as she declared Naruto's title. "Yeah, he's the Rokudaime Hokage of the other Konoha, so show some respect!"

Naruto inwardly groaned at this, but still couldn't help but chuckle at Inoichi's flabbergasted appearance at the statement. After doing an amazing rendition of a fish he just looked at Tsukiyo. "But there hasn't even been a Godaime Hokage, how can there be a Rokudaime? And what do you mean 'other Konoha'?"

Naruto groaned. "You know, this will be the third time I've had to tell this story." Seeing Inoichi's questioning look, he gave him a quick and abbreviated version.

By the end Inoichi was full of questions. "If what you say is true, then why didn't you try and find some sort of paradise?"

Before Naruto could answer, Tsukiyo spoke up. "Because something taken is worthless, but something earned is worth everything, right nii-san?"

Naruto looked to his little sister and smiled "Right! If you remember that and the other things I will teach you, you will go far in life. Maybe even become a Hokage yourself."

Inoichi smiled. "Arashi used to say that. Matter of fact, it was in his address to Konoha after being declared the Yondaime Hokage."

"While all this talking is fun, I'm willing to guess you're here because of me." Inoichi flinched when Ryoko stood up and stepped up to the bars, her nine fox tails flowing behind her, and crossed her arms. "You were probably sent to see if I was a threat to the child, and if I was somehow corrupting the girl to hate the village."

Inoichi nodded. "If I was to deem you a threat we would be contacting Jiraiya to see if the seal could be reinforced."

Hearing this, Tsukiyo got angry. "If it wasn't for nee-chan, I'd be dead right now! You can't take her away from me! Why does everyone hate her? It was the bad people that took nee-chan's son that are to blame!"

This revelation shocked Inoichi, and when he looked to Kyuubi to ask if it was true, he could see the pain and sorrow in her eyes. He had seen it in my people, but to see it in a demon was something else. He couldn't help but think if someone had taken Ino, he would kill anything in his way from saving her. "So this is the reason you attacked? But you are the only demon in Konoha. Are you sure it was a Konoha shinobi?"

Ryoko glared at Inoichi. "The man that took my child wore the symbol of this village upon his brow. I was able gouge out one of his eyes and rip off an arm before his comrades stopped me with a barrier of some sort while he disappeared. After I killed his colleges, I searched for the origins of the men that attacked me by asking where the village that used a leaf for its symbol was located. That led me here. When I was confronted by your shinobi, I lashed out. I was in no mood to talk, for I had come to free my son and destroy those that dared to anger me. The rest you already know." Looking away from the others, Ryoko continued. "I tell you this not to justify my actions, but to show that I mean no harm to this child, for I consider her one of my own."

Inoichi looked from the Kyuubi to Naruto and back a couple of times before he sighed. "I don't know, this is a lot to take in. Then there is the fact that all this could be a plot to win your freedom, but I somehow doubt that. I will tell Hokage-sama all I have learned here and let him decide." Looking down at Tsukiyo, he smiled softly. "But I also bring good news. As of tonight Tsukiyo, you will be living with me and my family. You have gone too long without someone to look after you, and even if these two prove to be truthful, they will not be able to help you in your day to day life."

Tsukiyo was conflicted on what to think. On one hand, she had always wanted parents, but on the other this man might have her nee-chan taken away. Still not sure of what was being offered, she asked while trying to hide the hope she was feeling, "You mean you want to adopt me?"

Inoichi smiled, seeing the sparkle of hope in the girl's eyes. "Yes, I have already cleared it with the Hokage, and you will meet the rest of my family tomorrow when you are released from the hospital."

Tsukiyo nodded to herself before stepping up to Inoichi and held out her hand "As long as you promise not to take nee-chan away."

Inoichi frowned. "It's not up to me Tsukiyo; it's up to the Hokage."

"Then I'm just going to have to tell him he can't take my nee-chan!" She turned to Ryoko. "I'm ready to go back and tell Jiji my terms."

Ryoko smiled and Tsukiyo faded away. With a bow, Inoichi too made to exit, but Naruto stopped him. "Are you also going to be preparing her for the academy?"

Inoichi nodded. "Yes, I'm going to be teaching her and my daughter Ino the basics of chakra and possibly how to use kunai, why?"

Naruto grinned. "I plan to have her tree climbing within a year tops, and hopefully by the time she enters the academy she will be able to perform the Kage Bunshin."

Inoichi's jaw dropped before he went into over-protective father mode. "That's too much to ask of one so young! Not to mention the Kage Bunshin is a kinjutsu and could kill the girl!"

When Naruto chuckled, he could see Inoichi become more aggressive and his hand slide to kunai holster out of habit. "I think you underestimate her. She already has the chakra capacity of a newly graduated Genin and that's only going to increase with time. You see, the seal is constantly siphoning a small amount of Kyuubi's chakra, thus expanding Tsu-chan's capacity. If she is not trained to control it now it will be a hell of a lot harder later when she graduates. Believe me, I had a high Chuunin to low Jounin chakra capacity when I graduated and that was without formal training. You have no idea what it's like trying to learn control when you have that much chakra. As for the Kage Bunshin killing her, that is almost impossible, for she'll always have us to keep her from dying from chakra depletion."

Inoichi grudgingly had to agree with Naruto's statement. "Aren't you afraid she'll end up being used as a weapon? If it was to be known that she had this much power, the council would use her for missions she's not mentally ready for!"

Naruto's expression became serious. "And I trust the old man to keep that from happening. As long as he's alive, she'll be fine."

Inoichi nodded. "Just in case, I'll tell her other protectorates of this so they can help."

Here, Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Protectorates?"

Inoichi smiled. "Yes, after what happened to her, Inuzuka Tsume declared her under Inuzuka clan protection. Hiashi, Shikaku, Choza and I also put her under our clans' protection."

Naruto deadpanned "Figures, I had no such luck. If it hadn't been for the old man, I would have died or ended up a member of Root."

Inoichi winced. "I should be getting back now." And after a small bow, he left.

Naruto turned to Ryoko and smiled. "That was interesting to say the least, but you were very quiet during that conversation."

Ryoko had been thinking about the gift of animal instincts that she gave Tsukiyo, and was pondering what other things she might give the girl. "I'm just thinking what I will be doing to help with her training."

Naruto suddenly slapped his forehead. "I forgot to tell her how to change the mindscape!"

When Inoichi returned to the land of the living, he heard Tsukiyo's voice in a commanding and forceful tone telling the Hokage why he couldn't take the Kyuubi away from her. She was just finishing her rant to a flabbergasted Hokage when he stood up. "And if you take her away, I'll hate you forever!" Ending it with a pout, she plopped down on her bed with her arms crossed.

Inoichi had to smile, because not a week earlier Ino had used the same line to try and get him to agree to getting her a puppy. He had stood firm, but something told him his life was going to get 'interesting' if the two teamed up against him. "Tsu-chan, I will talk to the Hokage about it. I personally don't see any problem with how things are at the moment. As for you, young lady, it's late and you will have a busy day tomorrow, so lie down and get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up, and take you to see your new mom and sister."

With one last cute glare at the old man, she got under the hospital covers. "Goodnight tou-san, jiji."

Inoichi gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Tsu-chan." And with that he turned and exited the room with the Hokage right behind him.

Before closing the door, Sarutobi turned down the lights. "Goodnight Tsu-chan." After the door was shut, he turned to Kakashi. "You can release the barrier, but you're to continue your watch until Inoichi here retrieves her tomorrow. After that, I want you and your squad to report to me."

The dog-masked ANBU nodded "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Inoichi smiled and made a sweeping motion with his hand for the Hokage to lead onward. "We should go to your office. I'm afraid it'll be a long night explaining what I have seen and heard."

The aged old man nodded. "Yes I believe there is much to discuss."

The two men walked off and Kakashi let out a sigh. It was going to be a long night and he had just gotten the new volume of Icha Icha. Musing to himself, he smiled. 'If I was a Nara I would have to say this was troublesome.'

Ryoko turned to Naruto. "So why didn't you tell them you were a demon?"

Naruto winced. "You noticed, huh?" Scratching his head sheepishly, he gave her a sad smile. "They don't need to know that. It was only because of the amounts of demonic chakra Kyuubi forced into my body that I became one. He thought if I became a demon he might be released. In the end, it only made me depend on him less."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zen: Well here's the next chapter of OMITB. I was going to update ASLDM first but I have this ready and just sitting here so I figured I'd update. I just want to put your worries to rest and say that this will be a Naru/FemKyuu Tsukiyo/??? And I already have her pairing chosen but would like to see who you would like to see her with!

Mihoshi: Zendura, your T.V. is smoking again!

::Zen grits his teeth:: I'll be there in a minute. Incalu, if you're asking why Naruto ended up in the mind of a female him it was just because that was the dimension he ended up.

Mihoshi: That's what you get for using unsanctioned methods of inter-dimensional travel!

Zen: Well anyway! Kyuubi Fanatic, Kage Husha kind of beat you to the punch. If you see any errors please tell me about them and I will correct them, but he has already gone back and Beta'd the entirety of ASLDM and as thanks, I made him my official Beta.

KH: Sorry Kyuubi Fantastic, I hope you can forgive me. The next story can be yours, how's that?

Zen: sounds good to me! I got me plans for the next one, but won't start it for at least a month or two.

KH: Damn you, Zen! You would! L

Mihoshi: What's a Beta?

Zen: It's someone that pretty much fixes your mistakes for you.

Mihoshi: Like Kiyone!

Zen: Yes, like Kiyone. Speaking of which when will she be picking you up?

Mihoshi: Huh?

::Zen slams his head on the keyboard:: You haven't even called her have you?

Mihoshi: Why? Was I supposed too?

::Zen slams his head on the keyboard a couple more times:: Any who, I hoped you liked the update. See you again real soon!


	3. Meeting the Family and Training

"So chakra is the energy of the spirit and body combined, and is the fuel for jutsu and increasing physical abilities." Tsukiyo had gotten bored while sitting in the hospital, so she asked Ryoko and Naruto to start training her. So far it was just them lecturing about chakra and its many uses.

"Yup, but I'm afraid our lesson will end here squirt, because Inoichi's here to pick you up." Naruto stood up from under the sakura tree they were talking under. "And thanks again for fixing up this place, it's really quite beautiful."

Ryoko smiled as she looked across the mindscape. It had changed from a dank sewer to a beautiful field with a small cottage by a lake. By the house, there was a massive sakura tree they had been talking under with a rope swing. "Yes, thank you Tsu-chan."

Tsukiyo stuck her tongue out at Naruto for calling her squirt, but smiled at Ryoko. "I just made it look like the home I always wanted."

Ryoko nodded. "Well, you need to go back now, but remember you can talk to us by thinking at us." She watched as Tsukiyo faded away while waving. "She's doing better than I thought she would be after what happened."

Naruto let out a sigh. "She just used her happiness at having us to bury it deep in her mind. I know because that's how I got over finding out I had Kyuubi in me. I used the fact that Iruka-sensei cared and saved me to push the hatred of Kyuubi under the rug as they say."

Ryoko stood up and started to walk toward the house. "Well, I'm going to see if this mindscape has a shower. Not having one for six years leaves a grimy feeling that I'm not fond of."

As Tsukiyo came to, Inoichi walked through the door, "Hey Tsu-chan, ready to get out of here?"

Tsukiyo jumped off the bed and was pulling his arm toward the door. "I thought you'd never ask! It's so boring here!"

"Tsukiyo, I'm glad you're excited, but you should change out of that hospital gown before we leave." Inoichi laughed when she looked down at herself and back at him with a sheepish grin. "I borrowed some stuff from my daughter since you're about the same size." Handing her a bag, he headed for the door. "Come out when you're done changing and we'll head to your new home. My wife is making a special lunch to celebrate you living with us."

When Inoichi left the room, Tsukiyo dumped the bag on the bed and removed the hospital gown. It only took a minute or two and she was out the door. Inoichi smiled down at her. She looked cute in the purple shorts and yellow tank top. "How do they fit?"

Tsukiyo smiled. "A little loose, but that's ok."

Inoichi nodded. "I'll have to have Misaki and Ino take you shopping."

Tsukiyo frowned and bowed her head. "But the stores don't let me in. I had to get the clothes I do have from the dumpsters by the marketplace."

Inoichi bent his knees down to be at her level. "That's all going to change. Misaki and I are good friends with one of the merchants. I'm sure you'll be let in to that store." Taking the girls hand, he smiled at her. "Now come on. We better be getting home or else we'll be late, and Misaki doesn't stand for tardiness."

As they walked out of the hospital, Tsukiyo began to ask questions. "Who's Misaki?"

Inoichi chuckled. "Misaki is my wife. She takes care of the flower shop we have."

Now she was really curious. "Is she a ninja too?"

Inoichi smiled. "She retired when Ino was born, but she still trains every day. You and Ino will be training with her."

Tsukiyo bowed her head. "Are you sure they'll like me?"

Inoichi chuckled. "Yeah I'm sure. Misaki and Ino can't wait to meet you."

Tsukiyo walked closer to Inoichi as she noticed the usual glares. "So Ino wants to be a ninja too?"

Inoichi let out a sigh. "Well you see Tsu-chan, if two ninja have a child it is required that the child attend the first year at the academy. Ino is nervous, but she also is willing to give it a shot."

Tsukiyo's brightened up at the mentioning of the academy. "When will we start the academy?"

Inoichi chuckled again. "In two years when you're both eight."

Tsukiyo tilted her head to the side in a cute curious gesture. "What's Ino like?"

Inoichi grinned as he looked down at his new daughter. "Well, you're about to find out because we're here."

Tsukiyo looked at the building they stopped in front of. It was a three story house that the first floor was used as the store. The front had large windows and lots of potted plants in them. As they walked in she noticed that there were flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors. She was lost in the beauty of all the plants when she heard a young girl's voice.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop..." As Tsukiyo turned to see who was speaking she saw a blond haired girl with blue eyes wearing a purple sun-dress launch at Inoichi with a squeal of "Daddy!" After giving Inoichi a huge flying hug, the girl noticed Tsukiyo. Jumping out of her fathers arms, Ino stood in front of Tsukiyo. "Are you my new sister?" Tsukiyo just gave a small nod, but that was enough. She soon found herself in a hug as Ino greeted her, "YAY! I'm Ino! We're going to have so much fun!"

Inoichi chuckled at his easily excited daughter. After flipping the sign on the door to the closed side he noticed that Tsukiyo was smiling as Ino told her about how she planned on introducing her to Sakura. Inoichi smiled seeing Ino take an instant liking to the girl. "Well, we better get upstairs or mom will blame me for us being late."

After hearing Ino respond to him with a 'Hai', he saw her disappear in a flash up the back stairs pulling a slightly dazed Tsukiyo behind her. Chuckling once again, he made his way upstairs. As he walked into the living room, Ino was going over how much she and Tsukiyo looked alike. He noticed Misaki smiling at the two girls and he let out a sigh of relief. It had been a long discussion about how he had decided to take in the child without even asking her or even thinking about how it would affect Ino to suddenly have someone else to share her parents' attention. He was glad she wasn't mad about the fact it was the Kyuubi vessel, and after he told her about what happened to her, he could see the rage in her eyes. That quickly turned to fear when he told her about going inside the girls mind and meeting the Kyuubi and Naruto. He had gotten permission from the Hokage to tell her everything since she would most likely find out eventually. By the end of their talk Misaki agreed with his actions even if she was still mad about not being consulted.

"Well, I'm sure you two will have fun later, but right now it's time for lunch. I made some ramen since I was told that is what you like Tsu-chan." At the magic word of ramen, Tsukiyo was at the table sitting waiting as patiently as a six year old can. Misaki laughed as she served lunch. After everyone was served, they started. To say Tsukiyo's eating habits were poor was like saying the Hokage was an ok ninja. After getting Tsukiyo to slow down and eat only a couple noodles at a time instead of a bowl full, they settled into a light conversation.

"So Tsu-chan, how would you like to go shopping later? I think the Haruno Boutique would have some clothes you'll love." Misaki couldn't help but giggle as the girl had a piece of noodle on her cheek.

"Yeah, Sakura and her mom could help!" Ino was thrilled at the idea of going shopping.

Tsukiyo wiped her cheek with her arm and nodded slightly. "Ok, but stores usually don't let me in."

Ino was curious, so she asked why. "Why, I mean you don't sell stuff if you don't have customers."

Before Misaki or Inoichi could interrupt, Tsukiyo answered with a slight growl. "It's because they hate Ryoko-nee-chan!"

Ino looked confused and was about to ask further when Inoichi interrupted. "That's enough Ino. It's obviously a subject Tsukiyo doesn't like talking about, so leave it alone."

To both adults' surprise, Tsukiyo looked at Ino with a slightly worried look. "Ryoko is Kyuubi's name. She was sealed inside me when she attacked the village looking for her son."

Ino looked really confused as she looked to her father. "But I thought the Fourth killed Kyuubi?"

Inoichi let out a sigh as Misaki explained. "No Ino, Tsu-chan is right. When the Kyuubi attacked the village the Yondaime wasn't able to kill it, so he sealed it into Tsu-chan. At the time no-one knew why it attacked."

Tsukiyo stood up and glared. "She's not an 'it'! Someone took her son and she was looking for him! Yeah she killed some people, but I would too if that happened to me!"

Misaki bowed her head. "Sorry Tsu-chan, I didn't mean to offend her."

Tsukiyo stopped glaring and sat down. "I'm sorry I yelled, but people don't understand how she feels and it makes me angry."

Ino looked at Tsukiyo. "What's she like?"

Tsukiyo smiled. "She's nice. She said she was going to train me to be the best ninja ever!"

"**Tsu-chan, if Ino wants, I can teach her too.**" Tsukiyo smiled as she heard Ryoko in her head. '_Cool! I'll ask her!_' "Hey Ino, Nee-chan says she'll help you too if you want!"

"What exactly will she be teaching you, Tsu-chan?" Misaki still wasn't sure about how she felt about the demon. If she was being truthful in its reason, she couldn't really blame her, but...

Ryoko heard the question and answered before Tsukiyo could ask her. "**What I will be teaching you is exercises to build chakra stores along with control. Once I feel you have a good enough grasp on control, I will teach you how to use your chakra's fire element. Since I never learned any jutsu, I can't help you there.**"

Naruto decided to put in his two ryo here. "**That's where I come in. I know plenty of jutsu's and I will also teach you about your wind element when you're ready.**"

Tsukiyo nodded. "Ok, Ryoko says she'll be teaching me chakra control exercises that will also build up my chakra capacity. Once she thinks I'm ready, she'll teach me about my fire element. Naruto will be teaching me jutsu and about wind element."

Ino looked confused once again. "Who's Naruto?"

"Naruto-nii-san is..." Tsukiyo was cut off by Inoichi.

"He's a person that lost his body and ended up in Tsukiyo's mind." Inoichi then gave Tsukiyo a look that said 'leave it at that'.

"Yup, and he's nice too, even though he calls me squirt." Everyone but Tsukiyo laughed at that.

As they settled back into their meal, Inoichi looked to his daughter. "Ino, what we just talked about is considered a village secret. Only Tsukiyo is allowed to tell people, and even then she should only tell the people she trusts most."

"Ok. I promise I won't tell!" After they finished, the girls headed out to the marketplace as Inoichi watched the store. Ino was walking next to Tsukiyo when she noticed the glares people were sending her. She also noticed how her new sister seemed to get depressed when she got glared at, so Ino tried to get her mind off the villagers. "So, what's you favorite color?"

Tsukiyo thought about it for a second. "Well, I like blue and red."

Ino noticed Tsukiyo cheer up a little, so she continued her questions. "What types of clothes do you like?"

"Stuff like this." She answered, gesturing to what she was wearing. "I don't like dresses because you cant do anything in them."

Misaki giggled. "Spoken like a true kunoichi. I think we'll be getting you some every-day clothes and some training outfits along with some formal wear. Ino, you too will be getting some training clothes if you want to learn with Tsu-chan." As they turned the corner, Misaki lead them into the Haruno clothing store.

A girl with pink hair was putting away some shirts when they came in. "Welcome to the Haruno Boutique, hey Ino, Misaki-san, how are you? And who is she?" Setting down the shirts on the counter, she walked up and gave Ino a hug.

Misaki smiled at Sakura. "We're good Sakura-chan. We came to get some clothes for Tsukiyo here and some training clothes for her and Ino. We just adopted Tsukiyo and she doesn't have any clothes of her own."

Sakura hugged Tsukiyo, catching her off guard. "Cool! I'm sure we'll be great friends! Come on, I'll show you what we got!"

Misaki laughed as the girls started to get out clothes for her new daughter. "I see you took the girl in. It's nice to see someone had the guts to do it." She turned around to see a tall, pink haired woman come in the front with a large box.

Misaki smiled at her life long friend. "Thanks Yuri, how are you doing?"

Yuri smiled. "I'm doing great." Seeing the girls laughing together as they looked through the clothes, she sighed. "I heard about what happened to her. She seems to be doing well."

"Yes, she does seem to be handling it well, but only time will tell." Misaki finally noticed Yuri unpacking the box she carried in, only to be surprised. "When did you start carrying ninja supplies?"

"I made a deal with Himitsuheiki Satoshi. I will now be selling the various ninja equipment he makes, and his daughter Tenten will be helping out here. Ever since his wife died, it's been real hard for him to keep up with running his shop and making the product to fill his orders. Since most ninja shop here for clothing, I figured I'd make it easier to sell the equipment too." Laying out the kunai in the glass counter, Yuri grinned. "It looks like Tsukiyo has a thing for mesh!"

Misaki turned to see Tsukiyo step out of the changing room wearing dark blue shinobi shorts and sandals with a full-body mesh suit and a crimson tank top. Turning around once, she looked to Misaki. "How do I look?"

Misaki smiled. "It looks good on you, Tsu-chan. Now what did you want for your every day clothes?"

Looking down at herself, Tsukiyo shrugged. "This'll work."

Yuri burst out laughing while Misaki shook her head. Looking at Tsukiyo's confused expression, she sighed. "Ok, but you have to at least get one formal kimono for special occasions."

Tsukiyo grumbled, but let Ino and Sakura pull her over to the kimonos. Yuri finished laughing and leaned against the counter. "I swear she's just as bad as Tenten! The way she looked at you when you mentioned the kimono was priceless!"

As the three girls walked into the family store, Inoichi smiled, "Looking good Tsu-chan! Those will be excellent training clothes!"

Misaki looked to her husband and sighed. "This is what she wants to wear all the time. I had to force her to get a kimono, but dresses and skirts were out of the question."

Tsukiyo huffed. "Have you ever climbed a tree in a dress, or try and run in one? Skirts are just as bad too; all they do is let people see your butt!"

Inoichi chuckled. "I see your point. I guess you can wear what you want. Now, I'll go over the basics of chakra while mom cooks dinner, then she will continue after dinner while I go to a council meeting." Seeing both girls nod, he started with a question. "Can either of you tell me what chakra is?"

Ino shook her head, but Tsukiyo smiled. "It's the combination of spiritual and physical energy."

Inoichi smiled, "Very good. Now let me explain it in more detail."

That night, Tsukiyo lay in her new bed tossing and turning. Waking up suddenly, she found herself covered in sweat. She had dreamed about the rape, but this time she couldn't fight back. The scene played on until she finally died and that's when she woke up. Drying off the sweat and changing her night shirt, she left her room and went to Ino's. Opening the door, she walked up to her sister and called out her name. "Ino, Ino can I sleep with you?"

Ino had always been a light sleeper, much to her parents' dismay, when she was a baby, so the gentle calling roused her, "Tsuki? What's wrong?"

"I had a bad nightmare, can I sleep with you? I don't want to be alone." Ino could see that her new sister had a rough time sleeping and was nearly crying.

Scooting over, Ino lifted her covers. "Ok, you can sleep with me."

As Tsukiyo got in the bed, she thanked Ino. As they got comfortable, Ino asked what the dream was about. "It was like remembering what happened last night."

Ino looked at Tsukiyo with a questioning expression. "What happened? Dad said you were attacked, but he didn't explain." So Tsukiyo told Ino all that happened, and by the end she was crying. "It's ok Tsuki, nobodies going to do that to you here. They would have to get through me, mom, and dad before that would happen."

Tsukiyo sniffed as she calmed down a little. "Thanks Ino. Goodnight."

Ino pulled Tsukiyo into a hug. "Goodnight Tsuki."

TIME-SKIP SIX MONTHS

"Ino, see I told you that you could do it!" Tsukiyo was cheering on Ino as the girl was levitating three leaves on her forehead and six on each arm.

Ino grit her teeth, but smiled. "It'd be easier if you would stop jumping around yelling Tsuki!" Letting the leaves fall, she looked at Tsukiyo as she caught her breath. "You can still do it longer than I can though." Ever since the first night in the Yamanaka home, Ino called her Tsuki and since then the Hokage, Inoichi, Misaki, Yuri, Sakura, and Tenten did too. But if anyone else did, she was quick to correct them, because only her friends could call her that.

Tsukiyo grinned. "Yeah, but you're getting there!"

"**Hey kit, if you want to try it, I got an exercise that might help you and Ino with your chakra capacity.**" Ryoko was quite impressed with Ino. The young girl was never more than a step behind Tsukiyo. "**Go to the tree and focus chakra to your feet, then try and walk up the tree.**" Ryoko sent a mental image of her doing it.

"Hey Ino, want to try something Nee-chan showed me?" Walking over to the tree that was in the Yamanaka's back yard, she took a second to focus her chakra and put her foot on the tree, only for it to be forced right back at her.

"**That was too much, squirt. It takes just the right amount of chakra to stick. Too much and you'll blast off. Too little, and you'll fall.**" Naruto laughed when Tsukiyo sent him a mental growl for the squirt comment.

Ino watched as Tsukiyo put her foot on the tree, only to see the bark crack and her foot launch off. "What are you doing?" Tsukiyo quickly explained what Ryoko and Naruto told her.

"That's a Genin rank exercise and I'm not sure Ino's ready for it yet. The only reason you might be Tsuki is because of your larger reserves." Inoichi had come out to check on them and heard Tsukiyo explaining the tree climbing exercise.

"If I can do it, Ino can do it!" Tsukiyo always got defensive of Ino when he told her that sort of thing.

Inoichi sighed. "Fine, but if she gets to tired she has to stop. She can get chakra exhaustion unlike you, remember?"

Tsukiyo bowed he head. "Ok dad. Don't worry, we'll be careful!"

An hour later Ino was sitting, out of breath. She had made it about ten feet up while Tsukiyo only made it six.

Tsukiyo looked at Ino and smiled. "You want a refill? I can probably do it one more time before I'm out too."

"**Actually, squirt, call it a day. I want to give you something that will help with your training.**" Naruto grinned as Tsukiyo got excited.

"Actually, Nii-san says we should stop. I'm going to talk to him because he wants to give me something." Ino nodded as Tsukiyo sat against the tree.

Tsukiyo appeared by the lake in her mindscape. Looking around, she found Naruto sitting on the dock. "What did you want to give me?"

Naruto smiled. "Hold out your wrists and I'll sow you."

Tsukiyo just held out her hands and watched as Naruto made some weird marks and did a few hand seals. "Kusari no Tendo ga Makai" Tsukiyo gasped as the marks changed to look like chains around her wrists. "These are the Chains of Heaven and Hell. The saying behind these seals goes like this, 'Those that wish to soar to the Heavens must first trudge through the bowels of Hell'."

"That's cool Nii-san, but what do they do?" Tsukiyo thought that they sounded cool and was really excited.

"These are very powerful seals that change the gravity around you. The chain on your left hand is the Chain of Hell. It makes your body heavier, which forces your muscles to grow stronger. With each chain link that turns black, your weight will double. Right now you're only at a tenth of a chain, so you weigh ten percent more than you normally do."

Tsukiyo nodded. "What does the other one do?"

Naruto smiled. "The Chains of Heaven make you lighter. For each Chain Link of Hell you finish, you will unlock a Chain Link of Heaven. When you use a Chain Link of Heaven, your weight is cut in half. This will make you very fast, but you can only use it for a short time because unlike the Chains of Hell that store chakra to make weight, the Chains of Heaven use chakra to make you lighter."

Tsukiyo gave Naruto a tight hug. "Thanks Nii-san! I'll be real careful." As she pulled away, she had a sudden thought. "Can Ino have them too?"

Naruto knew this was coming, "Not yet Tsu-chan. You see, these seals can really damage you, but since you have Ryoko to heal you, it's no big deal. I'm afraid if I gave them to Ino now, they might permanently hurt her."

Tsukiyo frowned. "Ok, but once she's ready can she have them?"

Naruto let out a sigh. "Yes she can, but she would have to be at least a level two medic-ninja before she can have them, because she would have to be able to heal her own muscle tissue."

Tsukiyo nodded and smiled. "Thanks Nii-san! I'll visit again later!"

Naruto waved as Tsukiyo faded away. "You're doing better than I hoped Tsu-chan, and Ino is definitely surprising." Walking back to the cottage, he found Ryoko at the table working on their project. "Any luck?"

Ryoko looked up and smiled. "With your help, it should be no problem getting out. The problem is, you don't know how to condense your chakra into a body like I do."

Naruto took on his thinking pose of leaning against the wall and scratching the back of his head. "You know, every time you explain it, it just seems like you're making a kage bunshin." Shrugging his shoulders, he sat down next to her. "Well, we still have to wait until she's thirteen so there's no real rush."

Ryoko couldn't help but think what would happen when they left. Over the last six months, she realized she had developed a crush on Naruto but didn't want to tell him. If he rejected her, it would be too awkward, and she really didn't think he liked her that way. Maybe once they were out she'd tell him, but no sooner. "You're right, there is no rush. As for the kage bunshin, it's kind of different. You need something living to mold into your image. The one time I was forced to use it, I used a fox that happened to be nearby. Once you have the living base, you use your chakra to change its DNA to match your own and force it to grow until the body is complete. Of course, you could take a short cut and use a more complex life form, but that's like stealing if you ask me. The problem is when you leave you'll only get one chance at it."

"We'll cross that road when we get there. I just might stay in here for a while longer until she meets Tsunade the Medic Sannin." Naruto watched as Ryoko stretched out and got up. He couldn't help but think about how he was falling for her. Ryoko was strong, beautiful, intelligent, and fun to be around, but even after all this time he couldn't get her to talk much about her past. He didn't want to try and start something if she had someone waiting for her, so he just settled for being her friend. Trying to get his mind off such thoughts, he figured he'd tell her about his gift to Tsukiyo. "I gave her the chains today."

Ryoko frowned. "Isn't it a little early for that?"

Naruto grinned. "Not really. They're only at a tenth of a chain. That's like, what, seven or eight pounds? It'll be fine."

Ryoko shook her head. "I hope you're right."

When Tsukiyo came to, Ino and Inoichi were walking over to her. Ino, to Tsukiyo's delight, had gone in to get them something to drink. "Hey dad, check these out! Nii-san gave them to me!"

When Inoichi saw the seals, he nearly fainted. After regaining his ability to talk, he frowned. "I personally don't think you're ready for something like that, but it's too late now. You should keep those covered, though. You don't want anyone to know you have those seals."

Tsukiyo frowned. "They're not bad, are they? I wanted Ino to get them too, but he said she had to be a level two medic-ninja before he would do it, something about how Nee-chan heals me all the time."

Inoichi let out a sigh. "They're not bad. They can just really hurt you if you're not careful. If you push yourself too hard with those, it could destroy your muscles. I only say cover them because while they're dangerous, they can be a real bonus in a fight and you don't want your enemy to know your abilities before you even use them."

Tsuki smiled. "Ok dad, I'll be careful and keep them covered."

Ino looked at the seals. "What do they do?" Inoichi lead them into the house and once they were inside, he explained them to Ino. Once Inoichi was done explaining, Ino grinned. "Maybe now I'll be able to beat you in taijutsu if they slow you down."

TIME-SKIP SIX MONTHS

Inoichi and Misaki had been pretty much forced to bring the girls to a weapons master exhibition that was being held at the stadium. It was that or they'd have to deal with the pouting duo until they got over it. Once they had taken their sets, Tsukiyo couldn't wait. "I hope they do some really cool jutsu!"

Inoichi laughed. "Tsu-chan, this is an exhibition of skill with various weapons. You'll most likely see only weapon styles. As you know, ninja tend to be very secretive about their jutsu."

As the exhibition started, two girls from the Hidden Mist Village displayed their abilities with various weapons, starting with blunt weapons like staffs and normal tonfa's, then onto various pole arms like naganita's and pikes, on to small sharp weapons like bladed tonfa and kunai, and finally to swords like katana and ninja-to. What really caught Tsukiyo's eye was when one of the girls was using two scimitars while the other girl looked like she was using the same swords, but they were connected at the hilt and the blades were on opposite sides.

After the demonstration, Tsukiyo looked at Misaki and Inoichi with big, puppy-dog eyes. "Can I learn to use scimitars like that? And the swallow too?"

Ino, hearing this, got her pleading look on. "I want to learn to use the tonfa's!"

Both parents laughed before Inoichi answered. "Ok, but you have to choose one or the other Tsuki."

Tsukiyo frowned. "Why? They're the same thing, just connected!"

It just so happened that Himitsuheiki Satoshi was behind them and couldn't help but speak up. "I agree with the girl." Seeing both Misaki and Inoichi turn to look at him, he smiled. "I'd be happy to teach both of them in their chosen weapons along with my daughter Tenten."

Inoichi smiled. "While I'm thankful for your offer, don't you think carrying three weapons of that size would be too much?"

Satoshi grinned. "For that, I have a special weapon planned. Seeing the demonstration for the swallow and scimitars together gave me an idea. I was going to make a set of scimitars that can fuse together at the hilt when the wielder wishes. This would cut down on weight and add a surprise on the battlefield. I would be glad to have Tsukiyo learn to use it. She and Ino have been great friends with Tenten, so it'd be good for them to train together."

"**Hey squirt, ask if you can have them made to take on your elemental affinity. Wind and Fire are powerful allies when used together and this sounds perfect for you to start learning about your affinities.**" Naruto had been planning for Tsukiyo to use some sort of weapon since she was more of a speed and grace style person instead of speed and power like him.

"**I agree with Naruto on this, kit. I was going to start your elemental training soon, so this will be a good way to start.**" Ryoko was amazed at Tsukiyo and Ino's progress over the last year. Not only had they both mastered tree climbing, but Tsukiyo had mastered water walking and was working on kage bunshin while Ino was finishing with water walking.

Tsukiyo gave Naruto and Ryoko a mental nod and bowed to Satoshi. "Satoshi-san, could you make it so one can be used with my fire affinity and the other my wind affinity?"

Inoichi gave Tsukiyo a sad smile. "I'm sorry Tsu-chan, but something like that would be too expensive for us right now."

Satoshi laughed. "Tsu-chan, if you can prove to me that you can use such a weapon after two years training with me and control the elements of fire and wind, I'll make it for you for free."

Tsukiyo looked up at the big burly man with a huge smile. "You mean it?" Seeing him nod, Tsukiyo gave the man a huge hug. "I promise to train real hard to prove I can use it!"

Satoshi smiled at the girl, "Good, because I'm going to work you to the bone along with Ino-chan. I want you both at my forge by eight am every weekday. You'll both train with me until two pm at which you can go home and do your other training."

Tsukiyo and Ino both nodded enthusiastically. They both had a real hard time getting to sleep that night from their excitement, neither of them knowing the hell they just signed up for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys and girls! How'd you like the latest installment of OMITB? It was easy once I got the writers block I affectionately name 'Mihoshi' that was bugging me on ASLDM out of my head! Well I like how this chapter came out. At first I was worried that the family scene was off but after reading it over found it was ok. I have no clue what Sakura's parents actually do so I figured I'd give them a clothing/ninja equipment store! Next chapter will have their training and them entering the academy. Originally I was going to skip to the academy after the family scene but figure I should go over their training and the exhibition scene now instead of flashbacking to it. Now to answer some reviews!

Dragon Man 180: I second your Yay for NaruFemKyuu! As for Tsu-chan's pairing I have decided but I will be keeping you guys in the dark just to see you squirm! Muahahaha! As for Ino being Tsu-chan's sister I always thought Ino and Naruto could be brother and sister. Their both load, annoying, and blond!

Death Incarnate: I really try and be original with my stories. I wanted to do a 'Do Over' fic without the over used time travel plot devise. Then I was watching Tenchi Muyo and it clicked, Multiple Universes! And as an ode to my inspiration I gave Kyuubi the name Ryoko since she was supposedly the most powerful demon in the universe.

Canis Black: Hum I was thinking of screwing around with someone's gender and I found my target so stay tuned!

Kyuubi Fanatic: Yead it was the sight. I found a way around it its just a pain!

Vysen: Like I told Death Incarnate I wanted to do a 'Do Over" and figured having him end up in a girl him was too much fun to pass up! I think I covered the NaruKyuu question in the chapter, as for Tsu-chan allot of people have asked me NOT to pair her up with Sasuke. Since the pairing is set in stone I am happy to say it's not Sasuke.

NarutosBrat: It'd be funny if Lee had a ridiculously low tolerance for that as he does for alcohol. BTW there is no TECHNICAL yoai in ASLDM. Haku just happens to be both.

spiritwolf30: Once again she won't be with Sasuke. I kind of have a dislike of him. You'll come to see this as both my stories progress.

D: Hum, good idea but I got plans for Hina-chan so she stays the same.

surprised: Thanks! As for pairing once again You'll have to wait and see! As for control issues her training before the academy is to keep that from happening.


	4. New Training and Bonds of Love

To clear any possible confusion

"Blah blah blah." - Normal Speech

"**Blah blah blah**." - Naruto and Ryoko speaking from inside the Mindscape and Inner Sakura

"_Blah blah blah_." - Tsukiyo talking to Naruto and Ryoko without going to the Mindscape

"_Blah blah blah_." - thoughts

When Tsukiyo and Ino arrived at Himitsuheiki Satoshi's forge, the first thing they noticed was that the place was covered in soot and half completed works lay about the various work benches. As they took in their surroundings, Satoshi was digging in a large chest while grumbling about something. After a couple minutes, a loud 'Ah HA' slightly startled the two girls as he stood up with two black lumps of cloth. Walking over to them, Satoshi had what can only be described as a predatory look. Dropping two lumps of black cloth at their feet, he smiled and a shiver went down their spines. "Put those on. Once they're on, I will tell you what you'll be doing."

As they picked up the black leg and arm bands, they noticed they weighed more than they should. Ino put hers on, but Tsukiyo was talking to her 'inner siblings'. '_Nee-chan, Nii-san, Satoshi-sensei wants me to wear more weights. Should I tell him that I already am weight training? You guys, dad, and jiji said to keep it a secret._'

Before Naruto could even dare say no, Ryoko responded. "**Yes, this human means you no harm, and if he's going to be training you for the next two years, he needs to know.**" Inside the cottage, Ryoko gave Naruto a look that said 'I dare you to disagree'.

Naruto let out a sigh. He'd never met Tenten's father because he had died in the chunin finals invasion, so he didn't know if he could trust him. "**You can tell him that you have the chains, but you can't tell him where you got them.**"

Tsukiyo mentally nodded and looked up at Satoshi. "Satoshi-sensei, I appreciate your help, but I'm already weight training." The massive man gave her a pointed look of disbelief, so she uncovered her wrists. When he saw the seals that they concealed, he was barely able to contain his surprise. Especially when he noticed they were at about a third of a chain. "You see Satoshi-sensei; these seals make me heavier than normal. Right now, I weigh about fifteen pounds more than I should."

Satoshi gave a nod. "Ok, tell me who gave you those." The last person to have those seals was his dear friend Arashi. The only other person that knew how to apply them was Jiraiya, and even he wasn't stupid enough to give them to a child, even if that child was a Jinchuriki.

Tsukiyo bowed her head. "I can't tell you Satoshi-sensei, I'm sorry."

Satoshi glared at her. '_Fine, if she wants to play hardball, we'll play._' Pointing at the weights at her feet, he scowled. "Until you tell me who gave you those seals, you are to wear those weights as well. If you don't like it, leave."

"**HOW DARE HE? IF I WASN'T TRAPPED IN HERE...**" Ryoko was livid, but her temper was cut short by Tsukiyo's voice.

'_It's ok, Nee-chan. He is just trying to get me to talk, but I won't. I told Nii-san I wouldn't and I don't go back on my word._' With a sigh, she wrapped her wrists with her bandages and strapped on the weights. "I made a promise not to tell, and I never go back on my word. If this is the price to keep my secret, so be it."

Naruto smiled, she was so much like him it almost scared him. Looking at an enraged Ryoko, he bowed his head and shook it lightly. "Let her do this her way, Ryoko. If you interfere, it would show her you don't have faith in her ability to make her own decisions."

Ryoko rounded on Naruto and he knew he had just volunteered to become her target. "She is only a SEVEN YEAR OLD GIRL! She shouldn't have to do this! Why can't she enjoy her childhood like anyone else?"

Naruto let out a sigh and looked Ryoko straight in the eyes. Ryoko flinched at the amount of pain and sadness behind those eyes. "It is Tsukiyo's choice to make and she made it. She was denied a normal life the second you were sealed within her. Only she has the ability to fight that which will come. I have watched comrades, friends, and people I considered family die right before my eyes. The pain nearly killed me, so I will help her to avoid it any way I can. If this can stop the ones she loves from dying around her, then so be it."

Ryoko was so stunned from the sheer force of the emotions coming off Naruto that she didn't even try and stop him as he left the cottage they shared. He had only shown her a glimpse of what was to come when he let her look at his memories. After some time of just staring at the door that he had left through, she sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace and broke down.

Satoshi honestly didn't want to be mean, but he had to know. He fully expected her to come out with it, and when she nodded and put on the weights, he was surprised. He had given them each ten pounds total, which brought her total to about twenty five pounds. He hoped she wouldn't get hurt, but he wasn't going to back down. At this point, it was a matter of honor. If he backed down, it showed he could be questioned. If she gave in, she would be betraying her beliefs.

With a nod, Satoshi led them through the workshop and showed them what they were to do. "Very well then, both of you are to come here each morning and do the chores I tell you. First, you are to fill the coal bins from the pile outside, then fill the ore bins as well. Next, you are to clean the forge and the workshop, and finally you are to load the forge and light it. Once all of this is done each morning, I will start your training. Once again, if you don't like it you can leave."

Ino was about to start a rant when Tsukiyo spoke up, "Hai, Satoshi-sensei." Before Ino could say anything, Tsukiyo pulled her out to start their work.

As Tsukiyo started to fill a sack with coal, Ino scowled. "Where does he get off making us do his work? He said he would train us, not make us his slaves."

Tsukiyo smiled at her sister. "All things have a price, Ino. Something freely given is much less valuable than something rightfully earned. He is our sensei and we are to do as he says. It's just like he said, 'If you don't like it, you can leave.' If you don't want to do this Ino, you don't have to, but I want to, so I will do as I am told."

Satoshi smiled as he listened to his new students, making sure they didn't notice him. She truly surprised him, and to do that three times in one day was no easy feat. He would have to see just how far he could push the girl, because if he was right, she would be the greatest ninja Konoha had produced since the 'Kiroi Senko', both as a ninja and as a person.

Ino just gave her a defeated pout. "Why do you always have to be the mature one?"

Tsukiyo just gave her a giggle as she started to pull the sack back to the workshop. "Well, one of has to be."

Ino stuck her tongue out at her sister as she started to fill her own bag. By the time they had completed their chores, Ino was practically dead on her feet while even Tsukiyo, with her insane stamina, was showing signs of her exhaustion. When they came to him to tell him they had completed their chores three hours after they had started, he just nodded as he led them outside. Making two kage bunshin, he had his clones start to teach them the basic kata for their chosen weapons while he got to work filling his orders.

While going through the katas that she was being shown, Ino had a question. "Shouldn't we be doing this with practice weapons?"

The clone instructing her shook his head. "No, first your body has to become comfortable moving itself before it can move with something else."

By the time lunch came around, both girls were ready to fall into oblivion and never rise again. Satoshi came out with some rice balls and water. "Here, eat this. You have a half hour to rest before you continue. At two o'clock, you may go home. I would suggest you get plenty of rest, because tomorrow will be no easier."

"NARUTO!" the familiar voice called out. What he saw next made his heart drop. There stood Ino, maybe five feet from him, with an arm sticking out of her left breast with a familiar blue crackling glow. "Naru(cough)to, please (cough) run!" Her eyes widened in pain as the hand jerked out of her. He could see the life leave those light blue orbs as she fell.

Sasuke chuckled as he leapt back and inspected his hand before looking at Naruto. "Well Dobe, once again you failed to save your teammates." Fear filled Naruto's eyes as he looked around. Tears fell as he found the bodies of Chouji and Shikamaru, both of them had multiple wounds, but what caught his eye were the matching holes in their chest. Sasuke sneered as he saw the pain fill Naruto's eyes. "Some Hokage you turned out to be. At least Tsunade died before the ones she tried to protect."

Kakashi suddenly appeared between Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto, run! The village needs you!"

Sasuke grinned. "Why Kakashi-sensei, you saved me the trouble of hunting you down. How thoughtful. Now Naruto will get to see the last of those he holds closest die before Konoha is burnt to the ground." Turning his attention back to the blond, his voice filled with hate. "Only then will I kill you Naruto. You took my vengeance, my reason for living. It's only fair that I do the same."

As Naruto watched Sasuke prepare another Chidori and charge Kakashi, time seemed to stop. He found himself in front of the massive gates of the Kyuubi. Suddenly, the molten blades within the cell stopped and disappeared. "Kyuubi, give me your power, **_ALL_** of it, or we die here."

The demon laughed. "That little Uchiha brat can't kill us and you know it!"

Naruto stared at the great beast before him with eyes as cold as the depths of space. "No, but I can."

The Kyuubi glared. "You wouldn't dare." Naruto just continued to stare as he charged his body for the lethal jutsu. For the first time, Naruto saw fear in Kyuubi's eyes, but that soon changed to rage. "FINE, YOU WANT IT, YOU GOT IT!" Kyuubi pushed every bit of power he had into his container. The sheer mass of it could be felt all across the Elemental Countries. If the brat was going to kill them, it might as well be Kyuubi that did the killing, for he fully expected Naruto to explode from the force of the infinite power.

Sasuke stopped his charge as he felt a blast of power come from Naruto. When he looked to his former team-mate, he felt fear for the first time in a very long time. Naruto was hunched over slightly and roaring out in pain and hate. What surprised him was a genjutsu, which even his precious eyes had not seen through, fell from the blond revealing two gray fox ears and five gray fox tails. His surprise turned to horror as Naruto sprouted another tail, then another. When the explosion of power finally stopped, Naruto stood staring at him with eyes filled with a promise of pain and death, while nine gray tails swished about behind him.

Naruto's voice came out in a deep malicious baritone. "**We end this now, _Teme_.**"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto was brought out of his memories as Tsukiyo sat next to him on the dock in her mindscape.

"Talk about what, squirt?" Naruto just put on his old mask and smiled.

Tsukiyo bowed her head. "I know you are feeling sad and angry. I could feel it all the way outside. What could have happened that could hurt so much?"

Naruto let out a sigh. "Nothing you'll have to live through if I can help it."

Tsukiyo looked out across the lake. "It helps to talk about it. I know, because after I talked about that night with mom and dad, I had less nightmares and it hurt less to think about it."

Naruto let a sad smile form. "Thank you Tsukiyo, but I'm not ready. Maybe some day, but right now it just hurts too much."

"Ok, but remember, I'll be here when you're ready." Tsukiyo noticed him nod as he stared out across the lake. As she got up, she noticed Ryoko walking over to them. She could still see the redness in her Nee-chan's eyes from when she found her crying earlier. Ryoko had pleaded with her to forgive her, saying it was all her fault that she couldn't have a normal life. It took a long time to calm the demon down and convince her that she liked her life as it was. She had a family with the Yamanaka's, and two people inside her that cared for her very much. With a wave, Tsukiyo left the two alone.

Ryoko stopped about six feet behind Naruto. "Naruto, I, I'm sorry."

Naruto looked back at Ryoko and noticed her tear stained face. Looking back out across the lake, he let out a sigh. "I should be the one apologizing. I had no right to blame any of this on you."

Ryoko moved next to him and took a seat. "No, you were right. Tsukiyo's life was forever changed because I let my rage consume me." Wiping away a fresh tear, she stared out across the lake. After a long silence, she let out a sad sigh. "When I lost my love, all I had left was our son. I devoted my entire being to him, and when he was taken, I couldn't bear it." The tears came down freely. "Just before I reached Konoha, I felt it. Hidama's life had ended. At that moment, I snapped. I didn't care that there were innocent lives within the village. All I cared about was revenge."

Ryoko was crying openly now, so Naruto pulled her against him in a comforting embrace. "We are so much alike. We both have lost those close to us and bear the deep scars of such pain. But maybe, maybe together, with Tsukiyo, we can start to heal and start over." Ryoko smiled as she moved so she was leaning against his chest as his head rested on her shoulder. They stared out in comfortable silence as they enjoyed each others' presence.

Inoichi noticed Tsukiyo smile in complete and utter contentment as she stopped eating for a minute. "You ok, Tsu-chan?"

Tsukiyo looked at her adopted father and nodded. "Never better dad, never better." When she had come to, it was time for dinner. She had just peeked inside her mindscape to check on them and saw them together on the dock in their embrace. She knew they loved each other and just wouldn't admit it, so to see them like that made her really happy.

The sun set behind the lake in Tsukiyo's mindscape, signifying that she was falling asleep. Ryoko and Naruto watched the beautiful colors spread across the sky as a full moon arose. They both smiled seeing this, because the full moon meant that she was happy. It was weird how the symbolism of the place they lived worked, but that was also the reason why they loved it. Soon though, it started to get slightly chilly. They also found themselves astounded by the power of her imagination, for she was able to recreate almost every aspect of the real world in her mind.

As Ryoko felt the cool night breeze, she snuggled closer into Naruto. It was so beautiful, with the moon reflecting off the lake, that she didn't want to leave, but it was getting late and she really didn't want the night to end before she got the answer her heart desired. With a soft voice, she asked the one question that she feared might break her heart. "Naruto, how do you feel, about me?"

Naruto could hear the myriad of emotions in her voice, but the ones most prevalent were both fear and hope. Something told him deep inside that if he lied and hid his feelings, he may lose her forever, so with a heavy heart he started to make that leap, hoping he wouldn't fall. "To be serious, I, I," He could feel her tense as he tried to find the words. He could almost smell her fear rise and hope fall, so he fell back on old ways, which was to be incredibly blunt and to the point. "I'm in love with you, Ryoko. I tried not to fall in love with you, I tried to keep my feelings for you simply as those of a friend, but I failed miserably. You are everything I could want in a woman and so much more."

When Ryoko moved out of his hold he knew she didn't feel the same, so he closed his eyes and let her slip away. He was suddenly surprised when he felt soft lips against his own as she straddled his lap. He moaned as he felt her hands travel up his chest and across his shoulders to wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss. Letting go of all his doubts, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, earning him a moan. He felt her grin as she pulled back, giving them both a chance to breathe.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one then." Pulling him close once again, she nibbled slightly on his ear as she let out a husky whisper. "Please, let me see the real you." When she felt him nod, she pulled back and watched as two gray fox ears and nine gray fox tails came into view. Ryoko smiled as she had her tails interweave with his. "I want you to stay like this from now on, you got that?"

Naruto got slightly worried. "What about Tsukiyo? She doesn't know..."

Ryoko silenced him with a finger to his lips. "You know she won't hold it against you, and I like you better this way."

Naruto nodded, but gave her a serious stare. "If Inoichi comes here, I will hide my true appearance."

Ryoko frowned. "Are you that ashamed of what you have become?"

Naruto could hear the slight hurt in her voice. "No, I've accepted the fact of what I've become, but I don't want Tsukiyo to lose what she has with him and his family."

Ryoko smiled as she kissed him. She was so afraid he resented being a demon because that could turn into a resentment of her. She had seen it happen to other demons that took human mates and didn't know if she could take it if he came to hate her. Pulling away again, she looked into his eyes. "I don't think you give him enough credit. They love her just as much as we do. They would never do anything to hurt her."

Before he could protest, she took his lips with hers, but this time her tongue flicked out across his lips asking for entrance. His tongue was soon dancing with hers as they lost themselves in each other. She felt her body pulse with desire as he slid his right hand up her side and gently cupped her bosom as his left slid down to grip her bottom. He grinned as she let out a soft purring sound. Slowly, he led his lips on a journey down the left side of her neck as he slid her silken kimono off her shoulder. She mewled as he scraped his elongated canines across her shoulder while once again kneading her recently freed breast.

Ryoko was lost in the pleasure Naruto was giving her, his every touch, every kiss enflamed her body. Her left hand ran through his thick, fur-like hair as her right shrugged off the rest of her kimono, then wrapped around his broad shoulders. She could feel him move his kisses and nips down across her chest at an almost painfully slow pace. Her insides burned even brighter when she felt him take her right nipple between his teeth, his warm breath washing over her. She could feel him grin as she threw back her head and let loose a loud sensual moan, pulling him to her chest with the hand behind his head.

Removing his hand from Ryoko's smooth posterior, he smirked when she looked down on him and growled. She obviously enjoyed his gentle kneading of her behind but, right now, he was on a mission. He could feel her heart beat nearly double as he pulled off her obi, letting her kimono fall behind her, revealing her to him in all her naked glory. The deed done, the wayward hand went back to its previous endeavors.

Ryoko whined as his skillful ministrations brought her to the edge. She tried to hold back the flood, but when he started to caress the base of her tails, she lost it. Once again her head flew back, but this time she let loose a scream as she was sent into convulsions. As her body was wracked by waves of pleasure, she held on to Naruto tightly, lest she be lost in the sea of bliss. As the storm passed, she looked down at his grinning face and she realized he made her have one of the most powerful orgasms of her life without even touching her womanhood. Her cheeks flared crimson at the knowledge that he seemingly played her like a finely tuned instrument.

Naruto kissed her lightly and pulled back with a knowing smirk. "I take it you enjoyed that." Seeing her blush deepen, he kissed her again, this time longer and deeper. Once again Ryoko's hands went to his chest, but this time they had a goal. With gentle caressing motions, she slid off his cloak. They finally pulled apart as she pulled off his shirt and pushed him back so he lay on the dock.

Seeing her juices covering his crotch, she smirked. Sliding backwards off his lap, she took an almost motherly, but sensuous, tone as she gripped his pants. "We better get these wet clothes off you before you catch a cold." When she pulled down his pants, his member sprang free. After his pants were completely off, she purred as she ran her hands up his calves and along his inner thighs, only to swing out to his hips making sure not to brush his twitching manhood, to finally circle his well defined abs and pecks. She loved the way his muscles would ripple under her delicate fingers.

Naruto rose lightly as he gave her a questioning glare as she seemed to touch and massage everything but his rigid member. "This is payback, isn't it?" Naruto groaned, seeing her smirk before licking her way up his chest starting at his navel, so he fell back and resigned himself to just lose himself in her 'revenge'.

When Ryoko saw him give in so easily, she decided to punish him. She waited until he was completely relaxed and then bit his chest hard enough to draw blood. She heard him growl, but that quickly changed to a groan as she licked the wound, but alas that proved to be her downfall as the taste of his blood drove her to wonder about his other tastes. Figuring she'll just get him back by making him repeat his earlier performance at a later time, she headed back south, still making sure to go real slow.

Naruto was fighting against the urge to just flip her over and take her. As she made her way back down to his raging hardness, he bit back a whimper when she kissed her way up his ten and a half inches. He nearly lost it as she licked the sensitive tip, but held back, settling for letting out a deep groan. She smirked before resting her teeth just under the flair of the head so he wouldn't be able to move as she swirled her tongue around it.

It was agony trying not to buck his hips, knowing that would bring lots of pain. He swore he would get her back for this, but that thought was soon lost to him as she dived forward, taking him down to the entrance of her throat and then suck hard as she pulled back up, only for her teeth to take their prior position. Now he was really going to pay her back... that is, if he didn't expel his entire being through his cock. After she did this a couple more times, he couldn't stop the whimpers as they escaped his control.

When she heard his desperate whimpers, she figured he had had enough torture, so she slowly slid down his length while her tongue danced around him. She had to use her hands to hold him down as he started to buck slightly. She wanted to see if she could take his entire length and didn't want to try while he was jerking about. She took him all the way to the entrance of her throat once again, but this time she relaxed her muscles and continued downward. She gave herself a mental pat on the back when her nose was buried in his thick blond pubes. She brought her head up and down a couple times, but soon the need to breathe tried to take her. It was a subconscious need, but seeing as they were really forms their souls had taken for the convenience of interaction, she was able to suppress it.

Soon, she felt the tell tale signs of Naruto's coming orgasm, so she pulled back to be able to taste the flavor of his release. When it came, he arched his back as much as he could with her holding him down while letting out a savage growl, raking his claws across the wood of the dock, leaving deep gouges. Ryoko consumed his semen greedily, but it just kept flowing, so some managed to escape her mouth and dribble down his shaft. She made sure to save the last bit to savor his taste as she swirled it around her mouth.

When Naruto's vision returned to him, he saw her gulp down his essence before licking the last of it off his still hard cock. This sight only aroused him more as she rose up and straddled his hips. He tried to make a move to take the top position, but Ryoko would not have it. Holding him in place, she looked down on him and he could see the desire, the lust, but most of all he could see her love for him as she slowly sank herself onto him letting out a long sensual purr.

When she had him completely in her, she leaned over him and took his lips in a passionate kiss while they just enjoyed the complete feeling of their union. As she pulled back from the kiss, she looked down into his eyes with a lustful, but deadly serious, expression. "Naruto, will you, now and forever, be my mate? Do you promise to love me, protect me, and cherish me for all of time and beyond?"

As Naruto looked into her eyes, he knew this was not a time for any sort of levity. "Yes Ryoko, now and forever, until the end of time and beyond, I will be your mate, your protector, for you are that which makes my life worth living. Without you, I'm nothing."

Ryoko smiled as she felt a tear of joy roll down her cheek as she whispered into his ear. "Then I take you as my mate." After she said this, she sank her elongated canines into his neck and pushed her chakra deep into his coils.

Naruto felt the blazing fire that was her chakra entering his system, but he would not let it distract him. As soon as she was finished leaving her mark, he whispered back to her. "And I take you as mine." He followed her example and sank his canines into her neck, pushing his chakra into her.

Ryoko felt his cool, calming chakra flow through her, completing the bond between them. After he released his hold on her neck, she rose up to look into his eyes. She loved his eyes; they were the dark blue of the sky before the great storm comes. They were so deep, you felt like you could lose yourself in them if you weren't careful. But most of all, she loved them because they were a gateway to his soul. By looking into his eyes, she could tell exactly how he was feeling, and what she saw now was unbridled happiness drowning in a sea of love. His eyes promised to never leave her, to never hurt her, and to always love her. Closing her eyes, she took his lips and kissed him with all the emotions that were running through her body.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his mate as he felt her tears fall to his cheeks, but he knew these were tears of joy, so he just held her close. Soon they were both caught up in the whirlwind of emotions and started to move in perfect sync, drawing out their pleasure as they made love for the first time. This moment in time would be forever etched into their memories, but like all things it came to an end. Just as they fell over the edge into the infinite depths of pleasure, Ryoko screamed Naruto's name as she arched into an upright position. Naruto too bellowed her name as he arched his back, burying himself as deep as he could to fill her with his essence. They climaxed together, giving their entire beings to each other. As Ryoko collapsed from complete emotional exhaustion, Naruto pulled her tightly against him before following her into a blissfully deep slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Personally I would have to say that was my favorite love scene so far. You know, if I didn't just type this I would never believe I wrote it. But now I'm kind of screwed because I know I'll want to top it when I get to Tsukiyo's pairing. So how'd you guys and girls like it? BTW the teeth trick will drive a guy up the walls, so give it a try. It's fun to see them squirm before you finish them off. Ok, enough of my perverted ramblings, next chapter will be more training and the start of the academy. The 'Academy Arc' will last a couple chapters. Oh and like usual I would like to know who you would like see teamed up with Tsukiyo on her genin team. I have already chosen but I like to see how many people can guess it. Ok it once again time for reviews:

Dragon Man 180: Well my favorite weapon has been the swallow ever since I played 'Chrono Cross', and dual wielding is always fun, but the weapon is mostly based off Agni and Rudra from Devil May Cry 3. It will look different, and won't talk (I always found that annoying after a while). I don't own any of said things; they ALL belong to Square Enix. This in turn makes me point out over seventy percent of my all time favorite games come from this one company, I'm glad Final Fantasy was able to save them from bankruptcy all those years ago. That is actually why it was named Final Fantasy; it was really going to be their LAST game. Teach them to count their chickens didn't it! Now one of their leading franchises is an oxymoron! But once again I digress, I'm ranting. (Yes I dodged the Hinata question on purpose, you're just going to have to wait and see!)

morgoroth: When I upload it really likes to screw with my formatting. I will try and fix it so just hang on, and yes your right, it is Inoichi but I added Inochi to Word's dictionary so it doesn't catch that. I'll have to go in and delete it from the custom dictionary.

zeroharm: Don't worry, I will most likely switch between them for posts, though this one might get a double every once in a while to catch up. I'm glad you like them both!

Shinigami24: You know, I forgot about them! Their so quiet and reserved it's easy to do! I will rectify this at some point! As I've pointed out Tsukiyo will not be having a thing for the Uchiha so he won't come between them! (Quickly dodges the Hinata issue and moves on)

spiritwolf30: I think I fixed it. Med Min really likes to eat my formatting so it's a pain, and I can't use the same loophole the FF has.

Sippo: Yeah that's Med Min eating my formatting. I think it happens because my beta is using Word's 'Track Changes' function.

KH: Hopefully we'll find out with this chapter if it's because of Track Changes, or that the site is just fucked up!


End file.
